The Garfield YTP Collab
The Garfield YTP Collab is a giant collab hosted by pooper NationofOranges696, a fan of Garfield who realized there wasn't enough Garfield poops on YouTube. Featuring the talents of himself and 48 other YTPers, the collab clocks in at a massive hour and fifteen minutes. Overview Participants 177WoodyWood BoomBang CODEandAR CornWorldwide CyberCross11 darudenessofasandstorm dennischand1 diggyytp Famulator gameboycolor212 GAMEKING51076 GarrodaPoops HomerAlltheWay Inhimillinen JohnnyJ2x44 Keir Epton KingHeavy KittyCat studios2015 (named as PuppyDog Studios 2015) Lucalex Luis Lima MadMan400096 mastermadmark267 MrThisucks Muchacho1994 mullet Multilazyazz NationOfOranges696 Nermal Cat NitroEdits OBSM Productions ohnogloop Parascout PrinceStickFigure RandomMcSomethin Sixtyforce YTP spacman191 (named as Garf4Prez) Spartan Dash SquidgetJammy SquidwoodTentacles texastoasthing The22nd The Mountie From Hell ThirtyTwelve TrickyMario7654 UpBeat Guy kj vorecannibal walkthroughepicness WoopDooCrafter YTPNOW Descriptions of the Entries HomerAlltheWay This entry features a panning version of the Garfield introduction. It quickly switched to a quick version of the show, with music and effects occuring. NationofOranges696 TBA Garfield tells another spider he is about to be squashed with "the stupid-looking director." The screen glitches, then a music video for Todd Nungdren's "Onomatopaeia" begins. The house collapses in time to the song, and during the parts listing onamatopaeias, appropriate clips from Garfield episodes are shown. Garfield then comes up with his own onamatopaeia: "window". The screen glitches more. TBA Nermal Cat Muchacho1994 Title Card The title card for "Don't Move!" turns upside down, then backwards as the MLG frog and a weird version of Garfield pop up. The music gets lower and lower, then gets louder and rising rapidly as the title changes to "Emo Tit" and flashes. In a lampshade to the weird title, a panel from a comic strip quickly passes by: *'Jon:' What did you say? *'Garfield:' Your guess is as good as mine. 1980 test animation Jon shouts, "Get it!" A mouse carrying Jim Davis' decapitated head then runs through the living room as Garfield watches boredly. Jon then groans, "Garfield. You didn't even cry." Thinking Jon wanted him to, Garfield bursts into sobs. Jon asks, "Why you cryin'?" Garfield makes a "-_-" face at Jon. Garfield later jumps onto the table, with the sound of a clunking jar adding percussion. Jon pokes Garfield's pudgy body and says, "You're too fat, Gar-fatass. Why, I'll fat you haven't seen your fat feet in fat yea--" Jon suddenly freezes, sounding like a skipping CD player. Garfield tells us about his bad breath before doing some kind of weird swaying dance as the screen distorts. Garfield spots a pair of sexy feet in white sandal heels. Garfield is aroused to the point of having extra feet appear on his body and even in his eyes. One heel taps out a message inviting Garfield to come "play" with them. Heart-eyes pounding, Garfield rushes over and begins vigorously licking the top of one foot, getting disgusted reactions and vomiting from the audience. Garfield notices and stops, and SpongeBob says quietly, "Sorry you had to see that." Don't Move! The pooper's attempt to YTPMV Garfield's "Oooooodie!" to the tune of "Snoopy, Come Home" is shown first. Garfield then taps his foot several times but it zooms in and starts glitching up. At a street corner, Odie musically rams into Garfield a few times, and he chastises Odie for not doing the sign with a condom on, while giving him the finger. The crosswalk signal flashes "FUCK OFF" several times, and Garfield explains this to Odie while helping him light a joint, before Odie eyerolls and reminds him that cats can't read. Garfield suddenly gets mad and says, "Read this, bitch," before shooting Odie numerous times with a gun that shoots out books. However, it turns out that only one book ends up hitting Odie, and does no damage at all. Garfield is saddened. The crosswalk signal flashes "Gossipo Perpetuo" next, and Garfield correctly matches the song name to the artist of Jean-Jacques Perrey. The two dance to it, making hitmarks on the ground. Garfield is confused, but at least he won't get a ticket. The pooper suggests Garfield's face be made a meme. They go into more complicated moves, but suddenly 1980 Garfield appears and begins raping poor Odie, while regular Garfield is oblivious. The poop is interrupted and the pooper announces it's time for "Garfield Minus Cartoon Physics." Garfield climbs up a fridge with a grappling hook, but the fridge falls and crushes him, rekting him. Without cartoon physics, it is shown he dies bloodily. It is revealed Garfield's last name is "Dankbuckle" and he lived to be 91. The sad music then ear rapes, causing people to scream. The poop continues afterwards, showing a Dorito-man telling Odie to stay on an XXX. Porn music plays, then the "OH BABY A TRIPLE" noise is played so loudly it causes Odie to start barking. Jon screams weirdly, then it is played in G-major. When we come back, Jon angrily yells at Garfield, saying what he did is the last straw. Garfield comes down on a bungee cord, kissing Jon all over. The Homophobic Seal appears, taunting, "HA! GAAAY!" Odie then points at a "no smoking" sign while confusedly mooing. Garfield walks over and his thoughts start wavering in pitch. As Garfield is about to explain the sign, Fred Phelps appears, declaring "God hates fags!" "666 (04)" appears on his forehead, in a joke about the Westboro zip code. A rimshot plays to close out the stupid "fag" joke. Garfield and Odie then approach a tropical fish store. A subliminal lamenting the obsolescence of old technology appears. The sign changes to "tropical fuck," "fuckical shit," then "fuckshit balls." Garfield sounds out the sign, with the sign changing accordingly. "CH-DROP-UH-KULL SHISH, OOOO..." O's suddenly multiply off the sign, on Garfield's and Odie's heads, in windows, street lights, posters. An error message appears, then a blue screen made almost entirely out of Os. Later, Garfield is abruptly shot in the back of the head. Jon invites the viewer to go with him to a museum, and it is revealed the killer is Jon. Garfield's body starts to smell, and Jon decides they will go right after lunch. The fork and spoon he is holding implies Garfield is "for lunch". "So Long, Old Friend" plays to end the poop, over the words "THE END." Subliminals about the NSA appear as well. Stinger The hip hop opening for the last season is played, but starts repeating, causing the "fuzzy little ears on the top of his head" to multiply upward, past a flying Pinkie Pie, the sun in space (the sun puts out "Es" and a cauliflower for some reason), and finally ends thousands of miles up in the stars. A giant Garfield appears, screaming, "THAT'S MEEE!!!!!!" ohnogloop SquidgetJammy Category:Collab Category:YTPs Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Awesome Videos